creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jagged Aingeal
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Cornconic page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. You can also read some of the best stories our wiki has to offer by checking out Suggested Reading. Finally, you can check out stories written by authors of the wiki in User Stories. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 04:15, December 28, 2019 (UTC) Permission Yes, you've my permission to narrate my story :) There is too much Ketchuppa in my Spaghett (talk) Corrections Well if I've missed a few mostly mechanical things feel free to fix them in the narration. As for him failing, A wee bit of a spoiler; the point of the ritual is to get on the beings good graces rather making it through his trials. The narrator failed the final trial but his attitude was acceptable for the being and thus he passed the ritual with success. Don't tell em' though :) There is too much Ketchuppa in my Spaghett (talk) The After-Party You have my full permission to narrate the story. Please notify me when the video is uploaded :) Cornconic (talk) 22:58, December 28, 2019 (UTC)Cornconic Re: Permission I'm not an expert on how Wiki messaging or whatever works so I realised too late that you'd probably never see my response if it's just on my talk page, since it looks like everyone else whose stories you asked for permission to read replied on your talk page... so yeah, of course you can read Moult on your Youtube channel. VerminGoat (talk) 21:06, December 29, 2019 (UTC) Permission Yes. You have my permission. I appreciate it very much. AustinDR (talk) 08:12, December 29, 2019 (UTC) Re: Question The artist who did the drawing of Y'golonac is Greg P Onychuk. As for the website I got it from, it's here. AustinDR (talk) 12:24, December 31, 2019 (UTC) Two-Toed Tom Go ahead. AustinDR (talk) 02:59, December 31, 2019 (UTC) No Place for the Dead Yes, that's perfectly fine. Again, please notify me when the video is uploaded :) Cornconic (talk) 20:11, January 2, 2020 (UTC)Cornconic More permission: Granted As the title suggest; yes, you can narrate "The Snow Leopard" as well :) There is too much Ketchuppa in my Spaghett (talk) Re: More permission Yeah, go ahead. VerminGoat (talk) 14:50, January 4, 2020 (UTC) I'm glad you enjoyed Repeat-1! Please feel free to read it on your channel. I'll be sure to subscribe and share it where I can. I hope your audience enjoys it as well \m/ RCainTales (talk) 17:19, January 4, 2020 (UTC) Re: Permision Hi! You contacted me to ask for permission to feature my story "Journal Entry: Eva" on your youtube chanel. Your request made me really happy! I didn't expect anyone to like the story enough to feature it anywhere! You have my permission to feature my story on your youtube since you alredy agreed to mention me as the author. Please let me know when you put the video up! I would love to see it! --AniFlowers (talk) 06:24, January 5, 2020 (UTC)AniFlowers Thanks for contacting me about my story "The Drowned". You have my permission to use it to make a Youtube video. Glisario (talk) 13:16, January 6, 2020 (UTC) Gumjaw and Gumjaw in the Pale Moonlight Permissions Thank you for the kind words and the read, glad you enjoyed them both~ You have permission to narrate them or any of my stories that you want to. May I have a link to your YouTube channel so that I can subscribe? Also, as long as it is your voice reading it and not a voice program in the video (had someone do that once, lol), I will post your narrations on the wiki and on my user page in the hopes of promoting you and your channel. Have a good day and thanks again! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 17:53, January 9, 2020 (UTC) Re: Permission Sorry for the long delay, I was taking a bit of a hiatus; you have my permission to narrate "The Quiet Car" (that is if you're still interested) and I would love to hear it! Listening to your own stories is a rare treat, and I'm always excited to hear people's different takes. Parlour (talk) 01:47, January 13, 2020 (UTC)Parlour